Amy's Story
by Lessien Lossehelin
Summary: This is Amy's Story when she was in Paris. What happened between the scenes? My take on what happened with lots of dialogue from the movie.


Amy March had always been in love with Theodore Laurence. It had started out as a young girl crush and grew into something more. However she knew that she would never marry Laurie. He was in love with her sister, and only saw Amy as a little sister. It had cut her to the core, and Amy swore to herself that she would get over her ridiculous love for Theodore Lawrence. When Aunt March asked her to come to Europe with her Amy recognized the opportunity and jumped at it. Amy adored Pairs, and enjoyed the numerous areas to paint. Amy enjoyed the social life that Paris offered. It was on an outing that Amy would meet someone that made her heart beat just a little.

Amy walked around the perimeter of the ball room slowly, hoping that no one would notice her. Usually she enjoyed these parties but having received a letter from Jo earlier worried her. It seemed that Laurie was running wild in Europe. Amy was worried, and disappointed. She expected more from him, and he seemed to be taking Jo's rejection harshly. Amy was happy for Jo though. The bright spot in the letter was Jo's glowing description of New York, and the fascinating people there.

"Amy dear! Come over here there is someone I would like you to meet." Amy looked up at the voice that was beckoning her, and smiled. Louise was one of her good friends that she had meet in Paris. Amy walked over to her, and noticed a man that was standing beside Louise. He looked familiar. Louise clasped Amy's hand in hers.

"Amy March," the man asked. Amy looked at him quizzically.

"Fred Vaughan. I came to your house for Christmas four years ago with Laurie," Fred said. Amy smiled brightly.

"Of course, and how are you Mr. Vaughan," she asked. Fred took her hand, and kissed the back of it. Amy felt a chill go up her spine.

"Please, call me Fred." Amy nodded. Louise looked proud of herself, and began to chatter away. Fred offered Amy his arm, and Amy took it. Maybe she was finally getting over Laurie.

As time went on Fred came to call upon Amy, and won the approval of Aunt March. He was a good man, and Amy was quite content. She expected a proposal to come any day.

Amy was painting a statue. It wasn't coming out the way she wanted still she continued hoping that it would please her. She was so enthralled that she didn't noticed Laurie as he walked up to her until he tapped her nose. She frowned when a mysterious finger appeared out of nowhere and turned around to see who had disturbed her. She laughed when she saw Laurie.

"Oh Laurie you wicked!" Amy put down her paints. She studied him frowning a little.

"We had heard that you were in Greece or somewhere." A French girl called out to Laurie, and they both turned. Amy frowned a little, she did not approve of the company he kept.

"You have been much occupied with business," she said.

"I'm not pursuing business," Laurie said slowly.

"Grandfather agreed I should concentrate on my music for awhile." Amy stared at him, and had a hard time believing that he was seriously working on his music. She then noticed Fred walk up.

"You know Fred Vaughan."

"Freddie." Fred and Laurie shook hands. Amy started to put her paints away.

"Good day Laurence."

"Yes. I see you have a passion for art." Fred looked at Laurie, and Amy sighed quietly. She wondered if Laurie was jealous. She shook the thought off. Laurie spoke to Aunt March who walked up with Fred.

"Aunt March, you look splendid," Laurie said. Aunt March looked at Laurie and shook her head happy that Amy was being pursued by a more stable man.

"I cannot say the same for you my boy. Amy dear." Amy turned and looked at Aunt March attentively.

"Will you be long? I must retire." Amy smiled at her aunt.

"Yes, Aunt March." She turned her attention to Laurie, and tried to will her heart to stop pounding. She curtsied to him.

"Do come see us," she said. Laurie bowed back to her. Amy and Fred walked away with Amy taking his arm when he offered it to her. As she was leaving she heard Laurie question Aunt March.

"Are they engaged," Laurie asked.

"Not yet."

Later that night Amy paced in her room.

"I am such a fool!" She couldn't believe that still loved Laurie. He had finally noticed her, but he was not the same. He was different and that concerned Amy. She missed his playfulness, and being blunt. It seemed this new Laurie was masking his hurt by being a womanizer.

Aunt March could tell that Amy was reeling over her encounter with the young Laurence, and she only prayed that Amy would make the sensible choice. Maybe a nice chat would clear up those feelings.

"Amy dear," Aunt March called. Amy stopped pacing, and smiled at Aunt March.

"Yes Aunt March." Aunt March came into Amy's room, and sat on her bed. She patted on the spot next to her, and Amy sat down.

"Fred Vaughan is a good man," Aunt March started. Amy was a little puzzled.

"Yes, he is."

"He is stable, and he will take good care of you. He will give you everything that you will ever want, and he is worthy of you." Amy knew where this was going.

"Aunt March," she started, but was cut off.

"No, sweet Amy let me finish. You have taken good care of me, and now I wish to take good care of you. I know that you love Mr. Laurence and while he will provide for you he is not worthy of you. He is not stable and he is most unsuitable. I wish you to make a good match, and I believe that Mr. Vaughan will be good for you." Amy stared at her letting her words sink in.

"I know that you are right, Aunt March but my heart longs for him." Amy started to cry and Aunt March held her.

That evening Amy received a note from Laurie to go on a picnic. After much thinking Amy sent her confirmation to meet with him on Saturday.

"This will be my chance to tell that I will accept Fred when he proposes," she said to herself.

The day that Amy was to meet with Laurie was a gloomy day.

"It's a dreary day for a picnic," her maid said. Amy looked out her window.

"Indeed." She then turned the conversation to the outfit she would wear. She carefully picked it out, and decided on a hat that had a small veil. A servant came in to tell her that Laurie was in the foray waiting for her. Amy had finished dressing, and walked out of her room. As she neared the waiting area her heart started to pound.

"Oh stop it you," she whispered to her heart. She saw him, and her heart beat faster. She smiled, and held her hand out for Laurie.

"Laurie." Laurie bowed a little to her.

"You look beautiful Amy," he said. Amy gave her thanks, took his arm, and walked out of house. They took the carriage to the park. As they were walking it started to rain. Laughing they ran to a nearby tree seeking refuge.

"Well," Laurie said, and he then pulled out a little box and handed them to Amy. She opened and saw two beautiful hair combs. She sighed.

"Oh, Laurie how lovely." Amy picked one up to look at it, and Laurie took it out of her hand.

"It isn't what it should be, but you have improved it," He said grinning. Amy's heart stilled as he placed the hair comb in her hair. How she longed for this! But it wasn't real.

"Please don't. I liked you much better when you were blunt, and natural." Laurie leaned against the tree distancing himself.

"It did not serve me well." He pulled out a flask, and Amy was appalled. She looked at him disappointed.

"I find you changed." Amy turned away a little disgusted by his behavior.

"In fact, I despise you. You laze about spending your family's money and courting women. You aren't serious about music."

"My compositions are like your paintings. Mediocre copies of another man's genius." Amy flinched, a little stung by his comment, and she hoped he didn't notice.

"Then why don't you go to Grandfather in London and make yourself useful."

"I should. Why don't you reform me?" He laughed at this. Amy now knew that Fred was the man that she should marry. Aunt March was right.

"I had someone more practical in mind." Laurie scoffed at her.

"You do not love Fred Vaughan," Laurie spat out. Amy stood a little straighter remembering what she most admired about Fred, and what Aunt March had said.

"Fred Vaughan is stable and well mannered."

"And he has 40,000 a year," Laurie rebutted.

"I had always known I would not marry a pauper. I expect a proposal any day," she said quietly.

"You will regret. _I_ will regret it." Laurie suddenly started to walk up to her.

"I'm reminded of a promise." Laurie lifted her veil, and started to lean in.

"Didn't I say I would kiss you before you would die?" He leaned closer and although Amy dearly wanted to be kissed she brought up the one subject that would stop Laurie.

"Do you hear from Jo?" Laurie stopped and the pulled away.

"She has befriended a German professor." Laurie laughs scornfully and walked back to the tree. _He still loves her._

"Yes well no doubt he's showing her the ways of the world." Amy spat out her next sentence quickly.

"I do not wish to be courted by someone who is still in love with my sister."

"I'm not in love with Jo."

"Then how do you explain your jealousy?"

"I envy her happiness. I envy his happiness. I envy John Brooke for marrying Meg. I _hate_ Fred Vaughan. If Beth had a lover I would despise him too. Just as you have known you would never marry a pauper I have known I should be a part of the March family."

"I do not wish to be loved for my family."

"Any more then Fred Vaughan wishes to be loved for his 40,000 a year." It was too much for Amy, and so she fled from him.

Amy was hurt and confused. She loved Laurie with all that she had, but he loved her sister. She cared for Fred, but was now unsure if she should accept his proposal of marriage. What a mess she had made!

Aunt March looked at Amy in worry. She knew that Laurence boy would be trouble. It saddened her to say Amy in such pain, and confusion. While she hoped that Amy would marry Fred Vaughan she wanted Amy to be happy with her choice. The maid walked into the parlor with a letter.

"Mademoiselle," offering the letter to Amy. Amy took it.

"Merci." She noticed Laurie's familiar handwriting, and opened it.

"_My darling Amy,_

_It is you I want, not your family. I have gone to London to make myself worthy of you. Please do not do anything we shall regret."_ Amy finished reading the letter and barely heard the maid asking to see Fred in.

That night Amy lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had refused Fred Vaughan. He had not been pleased by her answer and Amy knew that she had made the right choice. Her heart belongs to Laurie.

Several months later Amy received news of Beth's death. Her heart had broken upon the news. She cried for quite some time, missing her family, and wanting to go home. However Aunt March was unwell, and could not bear to travel. Amy resented having to stay. She sought solitude in the gardens, and park. She hoped that Laurie would come. _He will come._

Amy walked to the Park with a heavy heart. Some days were easier for her than others. She longed to be home, to have seen Beth one last time, and to be with Laurie. She sat on her favorite bench, and read from the Bible. This book alone comforted her, and she sought solace in it although she was doing more staring off than reading. Then someone touched her noise, and Amy turned sighing.

"Oh Laurie." They both leaned into each other, and he gently kissed her nose. She heart missed a beat. Then he fulfilled his promise and kissed her. It was so tender, and Amy felt his love.

"I knew you would come." He hugged her.

Amy had never expected to marry Laurie. It was something that she secretly longed for, and tried to dismiss. Now she was his wife, and she had never been happier.


End file.
